


Just Like The Universe Intended

by made_of_tea



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea
Summary: On your seventeenth birthday, a symbol appears inked on your skin like a tattoo. It symbolizes your soulmate. The person you are destined to love. If two soulmates figure it out before then, their symbols appear on each other’s skin to let them know.All of the losers are all very excited to get their soulmarks. Richie will be the first, then Bill, then Mike, then Stan, then Bev, then Eddie and finally Ben.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	Just Like The Universe Intended

On your seventeenth birthday, a symbol appears inked on your skin like a tattoo. It symbolizes your soulmate. The person you are destined to love. If two soulmates figure it out before then, their symbols appear on each other’s skin to let them know. 

All of the losers are all very excited to get their soulmarks. Richie will be the first, then Bill, then Mike, then Stan, then Bev, then Eddie and finally Ben. 

However, Bev and Ben had already figured it out. They had kissed during a game of spin the bottle and symbols had appeared just under their ears almost immediately. 

Bev’s was the words _January embers_ in Ben’s neat script. Ben’s was the words _winter fire_ in Bev’s curly handwriting. 

Anyway, tomorrow was Richie’s seventeenth birthday. He was having the losers over for the night since his parents would be away. 

Richie woke up that morning and scoured his body for a mark in the mirror. He finally found it, small and on the inside of his wrist. 

_And oh shit, he could not let anyone see this ever._

Richie put as many bracelets as he possibly could on his wrist to cover it up. Luckily, he regularly wore a lot of bracelets, so no one would be suspicious. 

All day at school, he kept his wrist out of sight and deflected all questions about it. 

He wasn't so lucky once all the losers were at his house. 

Stan and Bev cornered him in the kitchen when everyone else was picking a movie to watch. 

“Show us your mark.” Bev demanded. 

“No!” Richie insisted. 

“Why?” Stan prodded.

“I don't want him to know!” Richie clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out. 

“Him?!” Stan and Bev exclaimed in unison. 

“Yeah, I don't want him to know until his birthday to see if it matches.” Richie said. 

“Okay. We won't tell him.” Stan promised. 

“I don't want to show you!” Richie said. 

“Don't make me use force, Tozier.” Bev threatened. 

Richie begrudgingly shoved his wrist forward. Bev pushed the bracelets up to reveal a small blue outline of… an inhaler. 

“Oh.” Bev whispered. 

“Oh.” Richie repeated. 

“Are you sure you want to wait until his birthday? I kinda think you should just tell him.” Stan said. 

“No. I am going to wait until he gets his mark to see if it matches.” Richie said. 

Stan and Bev exchanged a look. “Okay.” Bev said. 

“Don't you dare say anything to him.” Richie said as he backed out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

The rest of the night went smoothly after that with no more questions about Richie’s soulmark. 

A few months later was Bill’s seventeenth birthday. 

He woke up and got really confused when he looked in the mirror. Bill may or may not have completely forgotten that he was getting his soulmark today. So, it was understandable that he was confused by the little brown sheep on his ribs. 

He didn't figure it out until he answered the phone and heard Mike’s voice through the earpiece. Bill didn't pay attention to what Mike was saying at all and didn't respond to anything he said until Mike eventually hung up. 

Turns out, Mike had said over the phone that he was coming over to Bill’s. When he arrived, Bill had still not put on a shirt, leaving the small sheep out for anyone to see. 

So, Mike was a bit surprised when Bill answered the door shirtless. He was even more surprised when he noticed the mark. 

Bill tugged him inside when Mike didn't move for awhile. 

“I- it's- the sheep- Bill-” Mike rambled. 

Knowing his stutter would just betray anything he wanted to say, Bill kissed Mike. Mike kissed right back, mouth moving against Bill’s. 

When they parted, Mike lifted his shirt to look at his ribs and see if he got his mark. Luckily, there was a paper boat tattooed on his ribs. 

They grinned dopily at each other before kissing again. 

“We’re s-so-soulmates.” Bill murmured against Mike’s lips. 

“Yeah, we’re soulmates.” Mike murmured back. “Go put on a shirt, we’re gonna be late to school.” 

Bill laughed and kissed him one more time before going upstairs and getting dressed. 

At school, Bill was instantly barraged by questions about his soulmate by Bev. He and Mike just lifted up their shirts to show her the marks. She gasped and hugged them both tightly. 

Mike’s birthday passed soon after. He celebrated by spending the entire day with Bill. 

A few months later it was Stan’s birthday. 

He showed them all his mark because he didn’t know who it was. 

It was a small puzzle piece with a flower on it on his shoulder. 

Stan was sure it wasn’t anyone in Derry. He figured he’d meet them in college. 

(He did meet her in college. Her name was Patty Blum and they met in an art history class. They hit it off immediately and on their first date they found out they were soulmates. Patty had worn an off-the-shoulder top that exposed the small puzzle piece with a bird on it tattooed on her.)

Bev’s birthday was next and she celebrated with all of the losers, having a party at her house. 

She convinced them all to play spin the bottle, knowing that if Richie and Eddie kissed they’d figure it out. 

Richie had continued to cover his mark with bracelets or long sleeves. No one knew except Bev and Stan. 

Richie got anxious every time he spun the bottle and every time Eddie spun the bottle. He didn’t want Eddie to find out like this. He had a plan for Eddie’s birthday. 

Luckily the game ended before Richie or Eddie had a chance to land on the other. It ended because Bill had landed on Mike and they had started making out. 

Finally, Eddie’s birthday came around. Richie was very excited about his plan. 

However, it was derailed quickly. 

Eddie’s birthday was on a Saturday and the losers had planned a party at night. 

Richie’s plan was to go pick Eddie up for the party early, show him the mark and see if they matched and hopefully it would end in a lot of kissing.

Instead, Richie was eating breakfast when he heard someone knocking on the door. He got up to see who it was, still wearing his pajamas (a Duran Duran t-shirt and boxers) and he wasn't wearing any bracelets. 

It wasn't until he opened the door that he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses and could barely see the person on his doorstep.

“I'm not wearing my glasses, who are you?” Richie said, not bothering to squint and try to figure it out. 

“Jesus, Rich, you really are blind.” Richie knew that voice anywhere. Eddie.

“Oh, hey Eddie.” Richie said. “You wanna come inside? Let me go get my glasses-” 

“You motherfucking idiot.” Eddie cut him off. 

All of a sudden, Eddie was kissing him on the mouth. Richie kissed back as good as he got. 

“Why the fuck didn't you tell me?” Eddie said.

“Wanted to make sure they matched. That it wasn't one-sided.” Richie confessed. Eddie was finally close enough that Richie could see his face clearly. 

Eddie stuck out his wrist. On it was a pink and green Hawaiian shirt and a pair of glasses. Richie smiled and showed Eddie the blue inhaler. 

Eddie kissed him again, more passionately. 

When they parted, Richie muttered, “Can I get my glasses now? I wanna see you clearly.” 

“Yeah.” Eddie chuckled. 

Richie ran up to his room and retrieved his glasses. He fell down the last few stairs in his haste, right into Eddie’s arms. 

“Looks like you fell for me, Richie.” Eddie flirted.

“Looks like I did. In more ways than one.” Richie teased. 

Richie stood up and, to be annoying, attacked Eddie’s face with kisses. Eddie laughed and squirmed away. 

“I love you.” Eddie said. 

“I love you too.” Richie said back, grinning wider than he ever had. 

Many years later, Bev and Ben get married. It's an elegant yet simple affair, effortlessly beautiful. They’ve been in love for as long as any of them could remember and they're finally making it official. Richie cries about seven times. Eddie is always there for him with tissues. 

About a year after that, Stan marries his soulmate Patty. They get married on a nature reserve and Richie is Stan’s best man. He delivers the most amazing best man speech ever. 

Not too long after that, same sex marriage becomes legal. 

Mike proposes to Bill on the same day that Richie proposes to Eddie. They make sure to plan their weddings on different days. 

Mike and Bill have their wedding on a farm. It is very cute and sweet. 

Richie and Eddie have their wedding on the beach. Richie wears an all white suit, because he’s Richie. Stan is his best man and he manages to top Richie’s previous best man speech. 

Richie cries too many times to count. Eddie is prepared with pockets full of tissue packs.

The losers all stay in touch, meeting up for holidays and whenever they can in between. All of them are extremely happy with their soulmates and love them to the ends of the earth. 

Just like the universe intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic!


End file.
